Nihao, My RABBIT?
by ChibiLover123
Summary: My first Ranma fanfic...Be gentle? I just wanted to try it for the second movie with my own OC. I hope it's good for an inexperienced newbie of Ranma... RyogaOC because he's sweet and he deserves a girl!
1. Chapter 1

"…You've GOT to be kidding me…"

She sighed, leaning back in the sun…

"As long as the old pervert doesn't touch me, I won't say anything about it…"

Female Ranma ran by, chasing the old man…

"…Then again, someone could get hurt…"

"ANE!"

Looking up, Subayai-Kogane tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah, Akane?"

"STOP THEM-!"

There was a crash, and both sweat dropped…

"Before they break something?"

"Yeah…"

With a sigh of defeat, Ane stood up and headed toward them.

At the moment, she had on a yellow bikini, a beach 'skirt' a faded cloudy gold around her waist.

Gentle gold curls bounced around her face with every step, cascading down her back quite a bit.

"Are you two going to keep fighting?" She wondered boredly.

"ANE!"

A shiver of disgusted surprise as Happosai jumped up, nuzzling her breasts…

"I knew you would show your true beauty!"

A twitch of the eye, and Ranma knew what was coming…

"GET _OFF_ OF ME, YOU OLD PERVERT!!!!!!!"

Almost an explosion, and Happosai was flying through the air like a rocket.

Still breathing hard, she seemed ready to stomp off when a wave surprised her.

When it subsided, a gold-furred rabbit stood in her place, hard emerald eyes irritated as one twitched…

"…Ane?" Ranma asked cautiously, stepping forward…

There was a VERY long string of rabbit-talk, along with fire, brimstone, angry gestures, and what was most probably curses as loud as a hurricane before she started hopping angrily away.

Ane was an American martial arts student from California that was a somewhat-close cousin of the Tendo's.

She was known to be lazy and a skilled fighter. In her hometown, she was a fifth-degree black belt in Tai Chi and Anything-Goes Martial Arts.

As fast on her feet as a rabbit and with punches just as quick, she was known as a flexible person inside and out.

Not fighting the flow unless there was danger, she could also slip into small, awkward spaces with ease.

All she ever brought with her was her manriki, looped up on her waist like a whip from her favorite movie, and her spiked knuckles.

She'd gone to China for some field trip, and had fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Rabbit.

With her temper slow to stir and quite a doozy once she exploded, she'd been sent to her uncle's to learn control.

A tomboyish girl like Akane, they bonded quickly, even if Ane often dressed differently than all other girls in Japan.

Happosai had often whined that her baggy jeans and t-shirts covered up her figure, and she teased back that he wasn't about to see it for as long as he lived.

Until they got stranded on a beach and he caught her wearing a bathing suit…

She cursed herself as she hopped into Cologne's shop.

Understanding her predicament, hot water was poured over her until she became a girl again.

"Thanks, Cologne-san." She replied politely, wringing out her hair.

"Where's Shampoo?"

"She's gone out to see son-in-law."

Sweat drop…

"Right…"

Heading back out, Ane quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Ranma surfing…

And wiping out horribly…

Sighing at his insistence to do stupid things when you might as well not, she started heading back to her beach blanket…

However, the sight of Ryoga stopped her in her tracks.

She could never quite name why the sight of him always did it to her, but it embarrassed her into a furious blush that usually sent her running.

She felt a sort of sadness in her chest knowing he liked Akane, but never said anything about it.

Stirring something like that up would go against her very nature…

Watching as Ranma tried egging on his 'rival', all of them except Akane knowing full-well that Ryoga would become a piglet in the cold liquid.

Boulders went flying, and Ane sweat dropped as Ranma almost got crushed…

"…You both done yet? I don't want to turn into a rabbit more than I have to…"

Managing to dodge around boulders, splashes, and listening to more taunts, she flopped down onto her blanket again.

Stretching out taunt leg muscles and watching glistening tan skin, she gave out a sigh.

She listened to the music Nabiki had on, eyes half-lidded in near-sleep…

Ears seemed to perk, and she turned her head a bit to check if something was near her…

Green eyes scanned the sand, the trees behind her…

'Must have been nothing.' She concluded, stretching and arching to loosen her back muscles.

"Do you want some iced tea?"

Smiling, Ane propped herself up on an elbow.

"Thanks, Kasumi."

Taking the cold drink, she sipped it as the eldest Tendo girl headed back to her umbrella.

Watching Ryoga chase Ranma down the beach carrying a boulder, she rolled her eyes.

'Someone's going to get hurt…Probably Ranma…'

CRASH!!!

'…Maybe Ryoga…'

Bunny ears appeared on her head as she watched the waves and Genma and Soun playing Go.

One seemed cocked, listening for danger, as the other lazily bent into her face.

Unlike the others, she sometimes personified her 'other form', and the ears sometimes appeared in such moments when she felt truly relaxed.

One twitched, and she tilted her head to look at the underbrush as the silky ears raised themselves at attention.

A shirtless female Ranma ran by, following Happosai, while Ukyo and Shampoo followed HIM…

Looking down the shore, she found Ryoga with his face smashed into the sand.

'They probably used him as a doormat…'

"You okay, Ryoga?!" She called.

"I'm okay, Ane…"

CRASH!!!

'Then again, maybe the trees aren't…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so HOT…

Ane put her hair up in a ponytail, wishing this heat wave thing would end soon…

Footsteps caught her attention, and she looked up with bored half-lidded eyes.

"Greetings!"

'Oh, great…It's Kuno…'

"As of this summer, the construction of Tatewaki Kuno's own yacht, Binsense, is finally complete!"

Everyone perked, interested by the idea immediately.

"I extend invitations for her maiden voyage to Akane, the pig-tailed girl, and Ane."

'Then again, it might not be worth it…' Ane thought glumly.

Luckily, everyone else also wanted to go, and ended up on the boat as it set sail.

Sitting on the edge, the rabbit-girl watched the waves go by and avoided the cold sprays.

Moving her eyes over the deck and the people to make sure no one was dying/being killed, when she caught Ryoga staring at her.

She'd pulled on jean shorts and a white tank top, since more clothes had been called for when the trip came up.

She quirked an eyebrow when he blushed after realizing he'd been caught.

Not recalling any awkwardness in the time they'd known each other, she was a bit confused.

They were a bit far from the shore, and Ranma noted this, asking Kuno what was going on.

There was no NORMAL answer, and Ane chalked it up to his being weird.

She didn't even understand why he even pined after her at all.

Ranma had teased, like a brother, that Kuno probably liked her laid-back, 'cool' personality, and that her temper probably reminded him of Akane.

Well, he hadn't said it quite like that…

There were insults, and Akane's wrath, so I suppose you understand how he put it…

Ane twitched, and looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming.

"Uh oh…"

"Ranma-honey, they just said on the radio that a storm's coming." Ukyo informed, coming up with Shampoo from the cabin.

"Are we okay out here?"

"Ranma, we go back now, yes?"

"It ain't my boat. What are you asking me for?"

"A mere squall can not harm my lovely lady Binsense!" Kuno assured.

Sighing, Ane leaned back, hands behind her head…

"Karma's going to bite you in the ass, Kuno…Bite you REALLY hard in the ass…"


	2. Chapter 2

"…What did I tell you?"

"You are GOOD, Ane…" Ranma admitted.

The boat was pretty mangled, but at least the mast was still upright, even if the sails were torn asunder.

"Who knew a mere squall could turn into Hurricane Kuno so quickly…" Nabiki agreed.

"I feel sorry for him…Do you think we'll ever get off this island and get back to Japan?"

"Don't worry about it, Akane." The rabbit girl assured, tipping up her sunglasses.

"It's basically moving from one island to another, and the only difference is work and play. I say we enjoy this vacation while it lasts."

Ranma was chasing Happosai for his shirt again…

In girl form…

"Then again, getting home would UNfocus Happosai's attention on our breasts…There are pros and cons to both."

At least Ranma had put something on to cover his breasts…

"They better not break anything-."

Their eyes widened as the mast began to topple…

"Oh shit…"

CRASH!!!

Ane jumped, hitting the sand as Akane went to give her own brand of justice.

'This could get messy…'

"I'm going to the house. I've gotten tan enough for this lifetime."

"Enjoy yourself."

"I will, Kasumi. Thanks."

This weird feeling stopped her a few feet away, like something was coming…

Looking around warily, she eventually turned back towards the house.

'Probably nothing…Stupid paranoia…'

After settling in a chair, she sipped some fresh water before Nabiki peeked in.

"Have you seen Kasumi, Ane?"

"I haven't seen her since I left the beach. Why?"

Ane was worried now…

Her sweetest cousin might be missing, and she wanted to find her.

"I couldn't find her there, either…"

"Well, we'd better start searching!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She WHAT!?!"

Soun seemed distraught, and after a long search that lasted until sundown, everyone was sure Kasumi WAS missing.

"But where would she go? It's not like her to vanish without telling anyone…" Akane pointed out.

"There's no need for us to worry. It's not like she can leave. I'm sure she'll be back any minute." Ryoga assured.

Male Ranma snorted.

"I can't BELIEVE how thick your head is sometimes…"

Then he stage-whispered…

"Listen, numbskull, if Kasumi isn't back by dinnertime, we'll have to eat Akane's cooking!"

Ane sighed, and bonked the boy upside the head.

"Who said I couldn't cook, bonehead?"

"…Since when could YOU cook?"

"What do you think I do when I'm bored? Beat up practice dummies?"

"…Yeah."

Emerald eyes seemed a bit frustrated, but she didn't let it show.

"Oh, never mind…You never learn, anyway."

She had a slight teasing tone, and Ranma stuck his tongue out at her like a child.

They were a lot like brother and sister, even with their differences.

Besides, Ranma, being an only child, was almost eager to have someone to treat like a sibling.

"Be that as it may, it's not like Kasumi to stay out this late." Genma pointed out, Soun freaking out in the background.

"I say we go look for her." The gold-haired girl agreed.

Everyone split up, but Ane didn't go when she noticed Ryoga still standing inside.

"Ryoga?"

He looked around in surprise, realizing Akane and most of the others were gone.

Rolling her eyes, she took hold of his hand and started leading him out the door.

"Come on, lover boy." She teased, heading down over the sand.

Genma joined the pair, smiling knowingly when they released each others hands, faces scarlet.

The forest stretched before them, and she jumped up onto a boulder to look around.

"JEEZE…Where could she be?"

Fiddling with the 'skirt' around her waist with one hand, she shielded her eyes with the other so she could see farther in the waning light of dusk.

"You guys found anything?" She wondered.

Hearing no response, she looked down to see Genma basically frightening Ryoga with a story about octopi…

"Don't be cruel." She chided, jumping down.

"We're supposed to be searching for her, not crying because she MIGHT have been eaten by an octopus."

Genma smiled sheepishly at the pointed look, but it faded to one of mild surprise when Ukyo ran up.

"Ukyo? What are you running around out here for?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Kasumi's missing. We've been looking for her since noon."

"Really? Kasumi missing? With her the only female in that family that can cook, they all must be starving…"

Ane's eye twitched…

'WHY DOESN'T ANYONE THINK I CAN COOK!?!'

"That means a chance to get close to Ranma!"

The girl started running off, and the rabbit girl tried to stop her.

"Be careful! We don't want anything to happen-."

Her senses alerted her to danger…

"UKYO!"

But it was too late.

She was gone, right before their eyes…

A peach took her place thanks to a shadow…

Troubled, Ane pulled the two along, making it back to the house where Soun was calling out for his second daughter.

Gathering together, they piled four peaches on the table…

"Four lovely young women gone, each leaving behind one perfect peach." Happosai noted.

"It is a warning." Cologne agreed.

"A warning? But from whom?" Ryoga wondered.

"That I do not know, but now that the beautiful young Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Ukyo are gone, there are only two left to be targeted."

A blank look on Ane's face, and she blinked once in surprise…

"I'm sorry, did you just use the word 'beautiful' and then look at me?"

A nod…

"…You guys must've lost your frickin' MINDS…"

"Come on, Ane. Wouldn't you want to beat up the guys doing this?"

An evil grin spread across her face…

"Why yes I would…But I know a better way, Ranma…"

Ranma blinked, and understanding filled him as the others nodded…

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!"

"OH, we'll see…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Female Ranma was crying out, tied to a stake, and Ane shook her head a bit…

"Pretty loud bait, isn't he?"

"Yup." Ryoga agreed.

Everyone hid in the bushes and behind trees, Akane holding a rope attached to the hot water above Ranma's head.

She lifted her head at a strange sound, and she looked over her shoulder…

A cry of surprise as it sucked up her legs, and she grabbed a tree branch as she whipped out a spiked knuckle.

"STRIKE THE SHADOW, ANE! THE SHADOW!"

"IT WON'T STAY STILL!"

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

The ground exploded, allowing the shadow to release her as Ryoga caught her.

It jumped onto the tree above them, and it looked like a…MONKEY MAN?

"It's a…monkey?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me…"

"You saw through my illusion, fair maiden. Bravo. Not many people can, you know."

About to retort to the 'maiden' part, Ane paused with a blush when Ryoga seemed to tighten his hold.

She was pressed so close she could feel his heart beat…

A scream.

"We forgot about our bait!"

"HURRY UP WITH THAT HOT WATER!!!"

Akane pulled the rope taut, and Ranma transformed, breaking free of his bonds and chasing the two shadows that had been tormenting him.

"Don't you run away! Come back! Show yourself!"

There were bursts of sand, and a giant glowing…PEACH?

Ane SERIOUSLY wondered how anyone stayed SANE around here…

She heard Soun still freaking out in the background…

'At least he's not a violent type of insane…'

The peach opened, showing bright light and a young boy, along with two more…animal people?

"Who are you?"

"How do you do? I am Togenkyo Island's Prince of Illusion…Toma."

"A prince, huh? What's up with a brat like you using all those tricky illusions and stuff?"

"Where are my manners?"

The peach and the light vanished in sparkled stardust…

"Is this better?"

"I think I'm blind…" Ane stated, rubbing her eyes to fight away the blurs.

"Hey! Hey, you there! Are you the one who kidnapped my beautiful Shampoo?!" Mousse shouted.

"Why, yes. Now that you mention it, most of the women on this island have been invited over to Togenkyo as possible bridal candidates."

He turned his eyes to the two girls.

"How about you two? It's still not too late for you to be included for consideration."

"Bridal candidates?! Don't make me laugh!!"

Ryoga seemed to growl…

He was NOT happy…

"He's right! You give back my sisters and the others right this minute!" Akane agreed.

"…Let me down."

"But Ane-."

"If anyone's teaching these guys a lesson, it'll be me."

Standing now, she pulled on her second brass knuckle.

"If you're going to try and take me to your island, you'll have to beat me first."

"ANE-!"

"Bunny Barrage!"

Fast as lightning, and the monkey man was down, the dog one nursing a bruise.

She was out and away before a counter-strike, but was caught off-balance by the third 'servant'.

Hands caught behind her back, she would've broken free if he hadn't hit a pressure point that temporarily made her immobile.

Still cursing soundly under her breath, she glared hotly at the young prince.

"If for some reason you should refuse, I'll be forced to turn you into a man by virtue of Togenkyo's sacred water."

Wariness set in, and her heart beat faster with anxiety…

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Sarutoru!"

Toma pulled a gourd from his 'belt', popping off the cork as his monkey-like servant put a lobster before him.

'Uh oh…'

Pouring the liquid out over the hard shell, they saw it change into a man-like creature before their very eyes…

'Oh…shit…'

"Now, unless you'd like to become a man forever, we suggest you consider."

OH, how she just wanted to scream her frustrations, curse him to the blackest pits of hell, and how much she HATED that gourd…

Then again, she REALLY didn't want to be turned into a guy…

"You leave her alone!!"

"And GIMME THAT WATER!!"

The four 'cursed' men charged, desperate for that water…

Their CURE…

'CRAP!!!'

"I have no business here with men!"

A wave nearly touched her feet…

'That's it!'

Putting her foot in the cold water, she turned into a rabbit, slipping out of her surprised captor's grasp.

Fast-footed as a human, she was even faster in this form, and was a gold blur over the silver-tinted sand…

"Feel the power of my ultimate technique! Chaotic Mirage Attack!"

Fire seemed to escape his sword, and Ane, desperate, jumped in the way, taking the brunt of the attack.

With what sounded like a faint whimper of agony, she hit the ground barely conscious…

"Ane…"

Saotome stepped forward, but halted when the little rabbit shook her head, trying to stand…

"Why would she do that?" Ranma ground out, seeing her ears droop at another failed attempt to rise…

"She wanted to help, I suppose…And it was the only thing she could think of doing…"

Ryoga clenched his fists…

"Ane…"

"That's an interesting trick."

Toma picked the struggling creature up by the back of her neck, causing the others to bristle in anger…

"It's not an illusion…I suppose the trick will be reversed with hot water?"

A tensing, then Ane began thrashing around looking for an escape.

She did NOT want to appear on human form, NAKED, in front of all these guys!

Sarutoru gathered her clothes from the sand as Toma raised his glowing blade a second time…

'NO!'

"Chaotic Mirage Attack!"

Fire…

Ane could almost FEEL the heat, almost cried out…

Akane was grabbed as well, calling out as they were lifted into the air.

Long ears drooped, and she started slipping away from reality…

'I-I…can't hold…on…'

Green eyes tried to stay open, but…

The shadows…

'I hope you're okay…Ryoga…'


	3. Chapter 3

"This is where the young maiden's are kept for prince's consideration."

Ane snorted, obviously upset that she was chained, clothed in human form, so heavily that the dog-giant had difficulty lugging her around.

"I swear, once I-WHOA, that's a lot of girls…"

Akane nodded…

"All of these girls?"

"That is correct."

Akane cried out at she was pushed in, falling to the floor below…

"Hey-!"

Ane was chucked inside after, arms flailing as best they could…

Landing atop her cousin, she glared up through the darkness.

"I'll remember that! Don't forget, I know where you all live!" She warned before the door slammed back into place.

Grumbling a bit, she rolled off Akane and started fidgeting with the chains around her wrists and ankles.

After helping unlock them, Akane sighed as Ane rubbed her wrists and ankles to get the blood flowing again.

"Akane? Ane? It is you!"

"Ukyo?"

The green-eyed girl blinked, standing with the cook's help.

"They got you too?"

"How'd you know?" She muttered sarcastically, stretching her leg up to her shoulder to relieve the tension.

"Does that mean that…ALL these girls…?" Akane wondered.

"That's right. All these girls have been kidnapped from nearby islands and forced to come here."

Feeling lazy once more, like a cat probably does when it stretches in much the same way…

"I don't want to get hitched to some guy I don't even know! I can't bear it!"

'Trust me, you don't WANT to know him…'

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. Ranma and the others will come and rescue us. I just know it!"

"Ranma-honey! Of course! How could I forget my love?"

Akane's eye twitched…

"He's not only coming to rescue YOU, you know…"

Ane sighed, looking in the darkness to watch the different shadows…

'I hope they don't come too late…'

Pushing her bangs back, she tried for a confident look.

"We'll get out of here soon. I'll make sure of it. We'll be back in Japan by next week."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

'Positively not sure…'

She just couldn't add more worry to her cousin's shoulders…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can prepare for the banquet within."

The group of girls was left in the room, and Ane would've shouted if the sight before her hadn't been a surprise.

The room was full of gowns, some elegant and others almost indecently short.

Not to mention the accessories and hair clips near the vanity mirror on the far right wall.

Ukyo and Shampoo dove right in, Kasumi and Nabiki soon lost among the vast wardrobe, but Ane didn't know what to do with herself.

She wasn't a girly-girl, she was a fighter.

She chose clothes for comfort and mobility, not for looking pretty or sexy or whatever the HELL they were supposed to be for this thing…

Feeling uncomfortably out of her element, she fidgeted.

"We found the perfect dress for you!" Ukyo informed, smiling.

"You try on, yes?"

"Well…Don't you guys think it's a bit…revealing?"

"That's the point! Trust me, when you have legs like THAT and a flat stomach, you've GOT to show it off!"

"If you say so…"

The other girls grinned, happy for an excuse to pull Ane out of her tomboy persona…

It was going to be FUN…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These things are KILLING me…" Ane grumbled, settling down on a seat.

The strapped high heels hurt her ankles and soles, but she kept her complaints down to a low volume.

The others had wrestled her into a small emerald number, and she felt a restriction over her chest.

Basically the top was a tube top, with tight strips down her sides that connected with a bikini bottom.

A short was 'worn' over it, the same shade but more see-through, that barely reached mid-thigh and had slits on the sides up to the top.

A silver band was around her thigh, almost hidden, along with an anklet and bracelets.

She even had a thin silver chain around her neck, a huge emerald hanging over her heart.

Having muttered about how useless everything seemed, she fiddled with her necklace.

Gold hair was wound around itself into an elegant ponytail, and a clip held her side swept bang in place.

All she really wanted was to go home, where all this ridiculous pampering wasn't an issue.

Personally, she didn't enjoy it at all.

She was a laid-back, non-confrontation girl when unthreatened, and wasn't prone to giving orders or making someone do something in particular.

"Oh, my! Is that Ranma over there?"

'Ranma? Walking in here without fighting guards or running because of an alarm? Has he been abducted by aliens?'

Looking over at the door, her eye twitched…

'…I can not BELIEVE him…'

Shampoo jumped to hug him first, and he tried to get her off, though the embrace seemed enough to ruin Akane's sudden good mood.

"What's going on here? I thought that little squirt would have you waiting on him hand and foot! With chains and everything!"

"I'd BE in chains if I could frickin' run in these ridiculous things…"

Ranma's eyes widened seeing her…

"Holy kami! You look like a girl!"

Eye twitch…

"And what was I before? A dog?!"

"…Is that rhetorical question?"

PUNCH!!!

"OW!!! MY EYE!!!"

"We were brought here to be concubines." Kasumi explained.

"But they treat us like some kind of fancy princesses here." Ukyo finished.

"It's true, you know."

Everyone looked up at Nabiki on her fancy chair, surrounded by guards and drinking.

"The men here will do anything we ask. I simply can't stop laughing. It's wonderful!"

"…Anyone else agree Nabiki's taking this too far?"

Akane nodded.

"At least I have one vote…"

The lights dimmed, and bongos were played to get everyone's attention.

"At last, the one you've all been waiting for! You're future bride-groom, the master of illusion, the lord of Togenkyo, PRINCE TOMA!"

A bright light had formed during the speech, and disappeared to reveal the young prince.

Ane remembered that voice…

'Stupid overgrown monkey…' She thought darkly, standing.

Her heels clicked on the floor, and she knew she'd never become familiar with the sound…

Nabiki didn't seem to mind that he was so young, and the others tried to convince her it was a bad idea to try and win.

"Where you go, Ranma?"

Ane sighed, rubbing her temples, as the red-head jumped up to the prince.

'I swear, I'll never understand why he does ANYTHING…'

"PLEASE tell me he's not flirting…"

She saw Akane's annoyed eyes…

"…He's not FLASHING the kid, right?"

"Now, to commence with the Martial Arts Marriage Contest! One lucky girl will succeed and take her place beside Prince Toma!"

Ranma seemed pretty confident…

"The bride of Toma must have both patience and endurance. What better way to show this than by moving rice from plate to another!"

Ane stared at the plates before her, and considered rebelling.

Then again, she wasn't particularly ANGRY right now…

And it was just moving RICE…

How hard could it be?

Picking up the chopsticks, she twirled them expertly between her fingers.

"Ready, set…GO!"

Looking bored, her hands became blurs.

Ranma was using his special move to do it at a rather clipped pace, but she wasn't in the mood to compete.

If Ranma wanted to win, why should she try to?

It's not like she WANTED to…

He finished first, and Ane shrugged as she put the last piece on the next second.

'Whatever…I don't know why he wants to win-.'

A pause…

'He wants the water…Poor Akane…She was really hoping he'd be coming to rescue us…'

Thing was, Toma wasn't impressed, and Sarutoru explained the next…ACTIVITY…

"…Combat-Style FLOWER ARRANGING?"

That thing…was HUGE…

And MAN-EATING…

Ane looked at the clippers in her hands and back up at the large plant.

"…We need more weapons…"

Looking a tad determined now, at least that the plant didn't EAT anyone, she jumped up.

Grabbing one of the vines, she tugged it around like a whip as Ranma jumped in with monster-sized clippers.

Backing off for now, she watched as the red-head managed to 'arrange' it and plop it into the fountain.

A whistle…

"Nice one…Still, that was a bit show-offy, don't you think?"

"RANMA!!!"

"…And look at what you did…"

"Don't give me that look, Ane…"

"What look? I'M not the one that tied Akane to a dead man-eating plant."

"…You just LOVE making me feel guilty, don't you?"

"That's my job."

"…Jerk…"

"Don't MAKE me go over there…"

"SPARE ME!"

"I thought that was how you felt…"

Ranma was frustrated with not winning, however, when the doors opened…

Ane quirked an eyebrow at the mice, not moving…

She figured they'd scatter, and she'd have nothing to worry about.

Then the angry cries of hungry cats reached her ears…

THAT was a bloodbath she didn't want to be a part of…

Jumping up and flipping, she landed on the back of a booth, and ran along the tops at the fastest speed she could manage in heels.

Ranma, on the other hand, was panicking and running into things…

Crouching beside him, the gold-haired girl shook her head.

"You really SHOULD look where you're going, Ranma. What'll you do if the rest of your brain cells are destroyed?"

"Shut up…"

"TOUCHY…"

The NEXT contest was an obstacle course cooking race…

This, however, was interrupted by the doors slamming wide open.

Ane's eyes snapped up…

"RYOGA!"

The others were right behind them, and guards poured in behind.

"ANE!"

"How DARE you intrude into this place?" The bird man demanded.

The group of men below were surrounded, and Ane's eyes narrowed before she leaned down and undid the straps on her shoes.

Slipping out, she sighed in relief as blood flowed again.

Testing the reaction time of her legs, she soon vaulted over the railing as the fighting started.

Landing on one of the guards coming at Ryoga from behind, she smiled.

"Better watch yourself. These guys can pack quite a punch!"

"Ane, your knuckles!"

Catching the pieces of metal, her smile widened to an evil grin…

"It's Christmas again!"

Flying off in a dash, she sped around different guards.

"Bunny Barrage!"

Standing over quite a few of the guards, everything stopped after the thunderclap distinctly from a slap…

Looking up, she saw Akane being restrained, Toma seeming stunned…

She SURE gave him a lecture, from what she could hear!

When Toma didn't seem enraged, everyone was a bit confused…

"I have an announcement! The winner of Martial Arts Marriage Contest is Akane Tendo!"

The guards cheered.

"WHAT?!" Ane wondered, shocked.

"Listen up, men! GO FOR IT!"

'Go for WHAT?'

She soon decided she DIDN'T like where this was going…

Dodging grasping hands and pounding feet, she was caught around the waist while someone was in full-swing…

"Let me GO, you overgrown monkey!" She growled, fighting his hold as Ukyo was also swept up.

It didn't loosen, and she started kicking wildly.

The door loomed over them for that one split second, and she looked back, catching a glimpse of the others, beaten underfoot…

"RYOGA!!!"

Darkness engulfed them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY CHAIN ME UP!?! SERIOUSLY, IT'S STARTING TO TICK ME OFF!!!"

Struggling on the floor off to the side, Ane gritted her teeth as the tight chains pinched and hurt her skin.

Ukyo would have helped her, but she had been warned of the consequences.

Even if she trusted Ane's fighting abilities, with her knuckles away and her feet weighed down, she'd never manage much.

The doors burst open…

"ANE!"

She looked up, surprised, as her heart beat faster…

'Ryoga…'

He didn't initially see her, since Ukyo and Sarutoru were right in front of the door, and he turned to leave…

"RYOGA!"

He paused, snapping around to see her.

"Ane! Are you okay?!"

"Not really…" She admitted, sprawled awkwardly on the floor surrounded by chains that draped over her limbs.

"Don't worry, I'll help!"

Sarutoru got between them, smirking.

"If you wish to save the young maiden, you must defeat me first!"

"If you hurt Ryoga, I'll kick your ass to the moon!" The rabbit girl warned, struggling more violently.

"Shadow Fall!"

Shadows and darkness wrapped around him, and Ane was dislocating her fingers loosening the chains…

"RYOGA!!!"

One link snapped, and she managed to slip them off.

Trying to reach him, she growled as Sarutoru grabbed her arms, holding the girl back.

"Let me go! RYOGA!!!"

"The world…is a dark and lonely place…"

"What did you do to him?! Stop it!!"

Her foot shot up over her shoulder, catching him in the face.

Taking advantage of his shock, she ran forward and grabbed Ryoga by his shoulders.

"Snap out of it!! What's wrong?!"

Blank eyes, empty expression…

"You don't…like me…"

She shook her head furiously, tears starting to gather…

"No! That's not it!"

"But…you…"

"I don't hate you, numbskull!" She nearly shouted, fingers tightening…

"I…"

Overwhelmed with this feeling in her chest, she darted forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.

There was silence, and the smoky shadows seemed to drop away as his hands moved up her arms.

Pulling back, face crimson, she tried for a shy smile…

"I guess you don't mind…"

A slight nod, and Ryoga pulled her close.

"Hold on."

Obeying, she closed her eyes as she felt his chakra gather…

"Shishi Hokodan!"

With Sarutoru defeated, and Ryoga weakened, both girls helped him down the hallways in their continued search for the others.

When he came to, Ane smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. We'll help you find the others." Ukyo promised.

"Besides, I'm sure Ranma has everything under control by now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…So you blew up a spring that turns everything permanently male? So Ryoga, Mousse, and Genma beat you up?"

A bruised Ranma nodded…

"…I could've told you that was going to happen…"

"Oh, shut it…"

Pleased with her teasing thus far, she headed after Ryoga for…SPECIAL memories…


End file.
